wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Popielni
"Z popiołów grzechu powstaliśmy z płomieniem Imperatora w sercach" ''-motto Popielnych'' Popielni są jednym z zakonów sukcesorskich Mrocznych Aniołów, podobnie jak wszyscy potomkowie Liona El'Johnsona charakteryzują się niezwykłym uporem, lojalnością i nienawiścią do wszystkiego co nieczyste. Heraldyka thumb|Symbol PopielnychSymbolem popielnych jest złamany miecz otoczony przez płomień, zaś ich pancerze są ciemnoszare, ze stalowo-srebrnymi zdobieniami, weterani noszą białe szaty liturgiczne, charakterystyczne dla wszystkich Nierozgrzeszonych zakonów, oraz czerwone hełmy. Historia Popielnych Początki zakonu sięgają mrocznych dni Upadku Calibanu. Podczas bratobójczych walk, dowodzący jedną z kompani obrońców Kapitan Hektor Arrière odkrył że Wielki Mistrz Luther i jego najwierniejsi poplecznicy są splugawieni przez nieczyste moce Chaosu. Pełen goryczy i rozpaczy nakazał swoim jednostkom zaprzestanie walki a następnie potężnym ciosem złamał swój miecz energetyczny, jego sierżanci postąpili tak samo, a nastepnie wszyscy upadli na kolana i oczekiwali na zasłużoną karę. Odebrano im broń, a przybyli na miejsce Kapelani wysłuchali ich spowiedzi i ostatecznie namaścili odpuszczając grzechy. Następnie Arrière kazał swym podkomendnym ściągnąć hełmy, każdy wziął do ręki pistolet boltowy i przyłożył go sobie do skroni, Hektor wypowiedział swoje ostatnie słowa "Niech Imperator, Lew i nasi bracia wybaczą nam nasze winy" po czym pociągnął za spust, za nim identycznie postąpili wszyscy członkowie kompani. Kapelani uznając ich za czystych wobec Imperatora, nakazali Konsyliarzom pobranie ich genoziarna i przewiezienie ciał na pokłady okrętów floty, powiada się że w momencie gdy ciało Arrière opuściło atmosferę planety, Caliban rozpadł się na kawałki. Na okrętach, każdemu z braci wyprawiono honorowy pogrzeb, godny największych bohaterów, a następnie ich ciała spalono. O tych wydarzeniach wspomina niewiele pism, a wszystkie one znajdują się w zakazanych komnatach Skały, osobami które znają tę historie są tylko Wielcy Mistrzowie i Wielcy Kronikarze Mrocznych Aniołów i Popielnych. Utworzenie Gdy tylko pierwsi bracia z genoziarnem podkomendnych Hektora Arrière wstąpili w szeregi Skrzydła Śmierci, Wielki Mistrz podjął decyzję o utworzeniu nowego zakonu, w jego skład weszli wyłącznie bracia z tym konkretnym genoziarnem, a nowo mianowany Wielki Mistrz Zakonu, wraz z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem przybrali dla jednostki nazwę "Popielni" by upamiętnić swych prawych przodków. Obecnie Ponieważ zakon zazdrośnie strzeże swojej historii, w imperialnych archiwach trudno szukać jakichkolwiek wzmianek na temat bitew z udziałem Popielnych, obecnie zakon patroluje granice Oka Terroru, w systemach bliskich lokalizacji Calibanu, pilnując niestabilnych przejść do materialnego kosmosu, przez które mogły by przecisnąć się niewielkie floty Chaosu. Świat macierzysty Światem macierzystym zakonu jest Cendre Prime, jedyny księżyc gazowego olbrzyma Pénitence. W okresie Mrocznej Ery Technologii Cendre Prime był ważnym ośrodkiem górniczym, to tutaj składowano i przetwarzano cenne gazy wydobywane z atmosfery Pénitence za pomocą specjalnych platform balonowych. Jednakże podczas trwania Epoki Walk, księżyc został splądrowany a jego społeczeństwo osunęło się w mroki barbarzyństwa. Obecnie niewielkie plemiona zamieszkują podziemne jaskinie i bunkry, jako że Cendre Prime posiada tylko szczątkową i do tego toksyczną atmosferę. Na powierzchni nieustannie panują burze piaskowe, a ponad rozległe wydmy unoszą się jedynie pordzewiałe szkielety starożytnych budynków przemysłowych. Flora i fauna Na powierzchni księżyca nie występują praktycznie żadne zwierzęta i rośliny, wyjątek stanowią jedynie glony które można spotkać w załamach skalnych i ruinach, skąd nie wywiewa ich wiatr, w procesie oksydazy alternatywnej wytwarzają tlen, te same glony występują pod powierzchnią planety i to one podtrzymują praktycznie całość życia na planecie, ponieważ oprócz produkcji tlenu stanowią podstawę diety wielu organizmów. Oprócz glonów na powierzchni występuje tylko jedno stworzenie, nazywane przez miejscowych Grzybostworem, ta niezwykła istota jest najprawdopodobniej spokrewniona z grzybami, gdyż jej ciało nie posiada żadnych organów wewnętrznych ani zewnętrznych, a składa się z gąbczastej masy. Grzybostwory poruszają się bardzo wolno za pomocą nibynóżek, będących fałdami skóry, na ich grzbiecie znajduje się stwardniała skóra, tworząca pancerz chroniący przed burzami piaskowymi, istoty te pobierają energię z glonów, toteż nieustannie poszukują ich skupisk, sędziwe osobniki często same są pokryte glonami, wchodząc z nimi w symbiozę (glony zapewniają Grzybostworowi energię, a same otrzymują bezpieczną powierzchnię do rozwoju na ciele nosiciela). Nieliczni podróżnicy i koczownicy przemierzający powierzchnię odkryli również że Grzybostwory są jadalne, niemniej ze względu na parszywy smak zalecają spożywanie ich w ostateczności. Pod powierzchnią księżyca natomiast kwitnie rozmaite życie, można tu spotkać owocowe rośliny które pasożytują na glonach, kopce pełne termitów i mrówek (uważanych za lokalny przysmak), a także stada Dzików Jaskiniowych, Wilków Tunelowych, węży, pająków i wielu innych zwierząt i roślin. W podziemnych jeziorach pływają ślepe ryby, meduzy i żółwie-albinosy. Społeczeństwo Ludzie skupieni są wokół rywalizujących ze sobą plemion, te zaś dzielą się na osady. Każda osada stara się być jak najbardziej samowystarczalna, każda też zajmuje własną jaskinię, lub jeśli ma szczęście bunkier. Osady handlują niemal wyłącznie z przedstawicielami swojego plemienia, mimo to plemiona nie toczą ze sobą wojen, punktem spotkań wodzów plemiennych jest wzniesiona w samym centrum ogromnej jaskini Cavité, kaplica ku czci Imperatora, została ona wzniesiona przez Popielnych i zawsze przebywa w niej kilku Kapelanów. Zadaniem owych Kapelanów jest pilnowanie aby tubylcy oddawali należną cześć Imperatorowi, do kaplicy przyprowadza się również młodzików, a Kapelani oceniają czy są oni godni zostania Kosmicznymi Marines. Jeśli kandydat okaże się wystarczająco silny fizycznie i psychicznie, może przystąpić do Wielkiego Rytuału Inicjacji (ale sam musi podjąć decyzję od której nie będzie już odwrotu). Na powierzchni planety żyją jedynie koczownicy, wielu z nich jest wyrzutkami z podziemnych plemion, mimo to ich synowie również mogą się starać o przyjęcie do zakonu. Wśród koczowników duża część mężczyzn i kobiet zajmuje się szabrowaniem ruin, złom ma wielką wartość tak dla ludzi na jak i pod powierzchnią, a rzadkie artefakty technologiczne mogą przyciągnąć nawet zainteresowanie zakonnych Zbrojmistrzów. Może to dla szczęśliwego znalazcy otworzyć drogę do zostania zakonnym sługą, a to bardzo prestiżowa ranga w społeczeństwie Cendre Prime. Zakonna Twierdza Ponad ruinami Havre, dawnej stolicy Cendre Prime wznosi się Zakonna Twierdza Glaive. Wyglądem przypomina bardziej górę niż warownię, ale została w całości stworzona przez ludzkie ręce. Niemniej choć jej widok zapiera dech w piersiach, większość twierdzy znajduje się pod ziemią, część naziemna to w dużej mierze port kosmiczny i stanowiska obronne. U głównych wrót znajduje się niewielka osada nazywana Targiem Koczowników, w jej centrum znajduje się arena na której odbywają się walki gladiatorskie. Wielki Rytuał Inicjacji Jako że dla mieszkańców Cendre Prime, Popielni są niemal bogami, możliwość wzięcia udziału w Wielkim Rytuale Inicjacji to największy honor jaki może spotkać tutejszego człowieka, praktycznie nie zdarzyło się by ktoś odmówił Kapelanom wzięcia w nim udziału (choć jak podkreślają sami Kapelani odmowa, nie jest powodem do hańby, a dowodem na wielką roztropność). Rytuał rozpoczyna się w momencie wyrażenia zgody przez kandydata, na początek wydaje się wielką ucztę na jego cześć, każdy kandydat otrzymuje błogosławieństwo, rytualny sztylet i prymitywny płaszcz ochronny z respiratorem. Po wzmacniającej uczcie, kandydaci udają się do górnych komnat kaplicy, tam znajduje się wyjście na powierzchnię. Pouczeni ostatnimi wskazówkami dotyczącymi drogi do twierdzy, są już zdani wyłącznie na siebie. Jako że droga do bramy Twierdzy Glavie trwa 3 dni, kandydaci muszą wykazać się sprytem i umiejętnością przetrwania, na powierzchni wrogami człowieka są piasek, powietrze i bandyci. Ci którzy zdołają dotrzeć do Targu Koczowników, muszą następnie wziąć udział w walkach gladiatorów, a dowodem na to że kandydat jest godny dostąpienia tego zaszczytu jest właśnie rytualny sztylet. Na arenie walka jest bardzo zaciekła, często zdarza się że pokonany ginie lub umiera w wyniku odniesionych ran, zwycięzcy zabierani są do klasztoru przez obserwujących walki sierżantów. Tam poddawani są kolejnym inicjacjom, treningom i zabiegom chirurgicznym aż wreszcie stają się Zwiadowcami Kosmicznych Marines. Zakonne Kompanie W zakonie Popielnych obowiązuje podział identyczny jak w pozostałych Nierozgrzeszonych zakonach, jedyne różnice dotyczą nazw 1 i 2 Kompani. Popielne Anioły 1 Kompania jest odpowiednikiem Skrzydła Śmierci, obie formacje składają się wyłącznie z weteranów noszących zbroje Terminator. Kolorem pancerzy Popielnych Aniołów jest czerń, każdy Terminator nosi czerwony hełm podobnie jak ma to miejsce w drużynach weteranów. Popielne Szpony 2 Kompania jest odpowiednikiem Kruczego Skrzydła, jej schemat kolorystyczny jest niemal identyczny ze schematem zakonnym Popielnych, różnicą jest biały pas na hełmie. Znani Popielni Teodor Prudent - Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Popielnych, jest człowiekiem spokojnym i opanowanym, dowodzi zakonem od 200 lat. Swojego największego osiągnięcia dorobił się jeszcze jako Zwiadowca, kiedy przy pomocy swojego rytualnego sztyletu powalił rozszalałego Molocha Khorna, był to wyczyn tak nieprawdopodobny że do dziś wielu Mistrzów Nierozgrzeszonych uważa iż jest to jedynie zakonna legenda. Andrew Clément - Wielki Śledczy zakonu, sprawuje swój urząd od blisko 350 lat, w zaledwie 10 lat od zostania Kapelanem otrzymał tytuł Śledczego, po 25 latach został mianowany Wielkim Śledczym. Jest człowiekiem o zimnej i ponurej powierzchowności. Podczas walk przeciwko flocie orków stracił obie nogi, oderwał je potężny Herszt, Andrew w niespełna sekundę odpłacił się orkowi, odcinając mu łeb. Do dziś dnia pamiątką po tym wydarzeniu są bioniczne nogi Andrewa oraz czaszka Herszta przymocowana do jego plecaka. Greg Feu - Wielki Kronikarz zakonu, już jako dziecko wykazywał zdolności parapsychiczne, jego rodzice przyprowadzili go pod bramę zakonu gdy miał zaledwie 5 lat, przez jednego z zakonnych sług (jego wuja) dowiedzieli się o nim Kronikarze i zgodzili się zaopiekować chłopcem. Gdy Greg miał 15 lat przystąpił do Wielkiego Rytuału Inicjacji i dotarł do Twierdzy Glaive w zaledwie 2 dni. Feu jest najmłodszym Wielkim Kronikarzem w historii zakonu gdyż swój tytuł otrzymał gdy miał 50 lat, a urząd sprawuje już 150 lat. Jak na Kronikarza Greg jest niezwykle gadatliwym i przyjaznym człowiekiem, nie zmieniły tego nawet przerażające doświadczenia jakich doznał podczas walk z Czarnoksiężnikami Chaosu na planecie Bastion-52. Krystian Fer - Mistrz Kuźni od 500 lat, gdy miał 40 lat wysłano go na Marsa gdzie kształcił się przez kolejne 92 lata, po powrocie był Zbrojmistrzem przez kolejne 340 lat, Fer jest jednym z najstarszych członków zakonu, rzadko kiedy zabiera głos, a jego metaliczny ton sprawia że rozmówcy mają wrażenie jakby rozmawiali z serwitorem lub komputerem. Krystian jest obecnie bardziej maszyną niż człowiekiem, gdyż jego ciało jest niemal w pełni bioniczne. Ivan Horion - Mistrz Popielnych Aniołów od 20 lat, opracował plan ataku na twierdzę Niosących Słowo na Vladyvostock Secundus, udało mu się wybić heretyków bez żadnych strat własnych. Juan Preste - Mistrz Popielnych Szponów od 74 lat, już gdy dołączył do 2 kompani wykazywał olbrzymie zdolności w prowadzeniu Ścigaczy Landa, swoje umiejętności we władaniu tymi maszynami stara się przekazywać swoim podkomendnym. Najbardziej śmiałym wyczynem Juana było zniszczenie Tytana Chaosu klasy Warhound Wieczna Udręka, kiedy to prowadząc swojego Ścigacza prześlizgnął się pod nogami kolosa na tyle blisko że strzelec zdołał wrzucić pod jego stopę udoskonaloną bombę termiczną. Galeria Popielny.jpg|Marine Popielny_Weteran.jpg|Weteran Popielny_Terminator.jpg|Terminator Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:PLbart23 Kategoria:Zakony